This invention relates in general to an assembly for routing a flexible hose or conduit. More specifically, this invention relates to a bracket for routing a flexible member relative to a seat.
Some seats may include accessories or sensors. These accessories may be connected to other components by flexible members. For example, a vehicle seat may include a weight sensor that is used to determine if there is an occupant in the seat. This can be used to control whether an air bag is activated or the discharge pressure of the airbag. The weight sensor may include a bladder that is connected to a pressure sensor by a hose.
The hose may be a flexible member, and it is desirable to prevent the hose from moving freely relative to the seat after the weight sensor is installed. In order to limit the movement of the hose, an installer may use a clamp to attach the hose to a frame of the seat. Depending on the length and flexibility of the hose, it may be desirable to use multiple clamps. It is also desirable to properly position the hose during installation to prevent the hose from being damaged, kinked, or twisted during both installation and use of the seat. This may be accomplished by selecting a route for the hose between the bladder and the pressure sensor that avoids sharp edges, as well as avoids sharp bends of the hose. The hose may be placed in the selected route by attaching the clamps to the seat frame at selected locations. It is desirable to have an improved assembly for attaching a flexible member to the seat frame.